


Die Begegnung

by Miss_Marry



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fritz ist ein fanboi, Gedichte, schoethe - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marry/pseuds/Miss_Marry
Summary: "Mein Herz schlug nicht mehr und ich stürzte zu seinen Füßen und küsste sie. Küsste sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit, wie man sie wohl nur an eine Geliebte gegeben hätte.Als ich wagte aufzusehen, sah Goethe zu mir herab. Sein Blick war steif und unbewegt, doch in seinen Augen glitzerte etwas als er mich ansah."





	1. Strophe I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts), [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts).



Die Begegnung

  

 _Noch sah ich sie, umringt von ihren Frauen,_  
_Die herrlichste von allen stand sie da,_  
 _Wie eine Sonne war sie anzuschauen,_  
 _Ich stand von fern und wagte mich nicht nah…_  
 _Es faßte mich mit wollustvollem Grauen,_  
 _Als ich den Glanz vor mir verbreitet sah,_  
 _Doch schnell, als hätten Flügel mich getragen,_  
 _Ergriff es mich, die Saiten anzuschlagen._

 

 

 

.  
.  
.  
.

Der ganze Tag war von Aufregung gefüllt und mir ging es nicht sehr viel anders als all denen, die aufgeregt über den Hof rannten, um irgendwelche Aufträge der Lehrer und Professoren durchzuführen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es Glück oder Unglück war, dass ich nicht an den Vorbereitungen beteiligt war, denn stattdessen sollte ich eine Verabredung mit dem Arzt einhalten, der nicht sehr zufrieden mit meinen letzten Aufzeichnungen zu einer Autopsie war.  
Müde setzte ich mich von meinem Bett auf und betrachtete den Schlafsaal vor mir, denn ich war nicht der einzige, dessen Bett hier stand. Vier andere Jungen machten sich gewöhnlich mit mir fertig zum Ausgehen, doch all die hatten sich schon aufgemacht, weil sie zu tun hatten. Also ganz alleine und immer noch ein wenig mitgenommen von einer Erkältung stand ich auf und wusch mir das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, als ich plötzlich schnelle, hektische Schritte hörte. Es war zu spät um zu reagieren; die Tür öffnete sich schlagartig und traf mich, hinter ihr stehend, so dass ich zurück gegen die Wand fiel und zu Boden rutschte. Bevor ich überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, drückte ich die Hände auf meine schmerzende Nase und sah zu meinem Mitschüler vor mir.  
„Was machst du da auf dem Boden??“, fragte er eifrig und ich bemerkte, wie aufgeregt er aussah und erhob mich ohne weiteren Kommentar darüber, dass er mir soeben massives Holz ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte.  
„Was geht denn…“  
„-Vor?? Meine Güte, du bist nicht mal angezogen und Er ist schon da!“  
„Er?“, fragte ich weiterhin verwirrt und griff nach meiner Schuluniform.  
„Unser Ehrengast, Er ist gerade auf dem Hof und sieht sich mit dem Herzog die Schule an.“  
„Wie?! Weshalb sagst du mir das erst jetzt, du idiotischer…!“, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stürzte ich aus dem Zimmer und immer weiter hinaus aus dem Gebäude.  
Mein Freund kam mir hinterher. „Warte doch, du trägst noch deine Schlafsachen!“  
„Das ist unwichtig, ich muss Ihn sehen, das ist viel mehr von Bedeutung!“  
Endlich draußen angekommen erblickte ich sofort die Schülerschar, die wohl genau wie ich einen Blick auf unseren Gast werfen wollte. Von Aufregung angetrieben rannte ich los so schnell ich konnte. Die Welt schien sich nicht mehr zu drehen, nur diese einzige Szene war das, was jetzt gerade passierte. Mein Herz war gefüllt von Sehnsucht und Erwartung, ich konnte es nicht mal beschreiben. Die ersten Jungen drehten sich schon um mich anzusehen und lachten, doch ich schenkte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit. Angekommen versuchte ich sie so gut wie möglich zur Seite zu stoßen, doch als ich ganz vorne stand, bemerkte ich, dass es keinen Gegenstand zur Betrachtung zu geben schien.  
„Wo ist Er?“, fragte ich leise zwischen schallendem Gelächter, das nur mir galt.  
„Der Herzog wünscht nicht gestört zu werden und ist mit Ihm hinein gegangen…. Du lächerliche Gestalt.“  
Ich spürte wie ich rot wurde und sah an meinem hellblauen Schlafgewand herunter. Der Umhang war durch den ganzen Dreck und Staub des Hofes gewirbelt worden und ich bemerkte, dass ich nicht einmal Socken trug. Mein langes blondes Haar klebte mir durch das Wasser wie einem Weib im Gesicht und ich versuchte krankhaft irgendwie meine Würde aufrecht zu erhalten. All die hämischen Augen um mich herum erinnerten mich daran, dass sie mir diese bereits genommen hatten und vor meinen Augen zerrissen hatten.  
Ich wand mich ab und ging mit einem leichten Grinsen den Weg zurück.  
Dann halt erst heute Abend, es war egal wann ich Ihn sah. Hauptsache ich würde Ihn zu Gesicht bekommen und was die anderen anging, dachte ich, während ich mich ankleidete, die wussten nicht, dass ich mich gebückt hatte um die einzelnen Teile wieder aufzuheben. Wenn sie dachten, ich würde mich durch diese kindischen Taten brechen lassen, so würden sie schon sehen.  
Eines Tages würden sie alle sehen.

Der Tag verlief langsam, als würde die Natur mich ärgern wollen, als wären die Geister gegen mich und als könnte ich die Aufregung nicht mehr lange ertragen. Dem Arzt hörte ich gar nicht richtig zu und er schien zu merken, dass ich nicht im Kopfe anwesend war. Nach dem Termin schmunzelte er: „Heute keine geistreichen Worte an die Seele, junger Herr?“  
Mit meinen wenigen Freunden vertrieb ich mir die wenigen Stunden bis zum Abend. Normalerweise gingen wir zu dieser Zeit in den Wald, doch wir waren zu aufgeregt und zu besorgt, nicht rechtzeitig zurück zu sein. Ich versuchte einen Brief an meine Schwester zu schreiben, doch die Worte gaben auf dem Papier keinen Sinn miteinander.  
Wir kleideten uns in die edelsten Mäntel und polierten uns gegenseitig die Schuhe, dann gingen wir alle mit bebenden Herzen die Wege zum Bankett. Sie alle hatten ihre Gefühle gut im Zaum, nur ich bebte und zuckte gelegentlich, doch mich überkam ein gleichmachender Schock als wir da waren.  
Viele Gäste waren gekommen, die meisten von ihnen hatte ich nicht erwartet und ich war entsetzt, als ich darüber nachdachte, welche Persönlichkeiten ich wohl gerade traf, ohne es zu wissen.  
„Siehst du Ihn?“  
„Nein, nein, wo ist Er nur?“, hörte ich die Jungen hinter mir, bis man sich an mich wendete. „Siehst du Ihn nicht? Du bist der Größte von uns!“  
Ich suchte und suchte, doch ich musste sie und auch mich enttäuschen, dann wurde ich beinahe von einem tanzenden Paar überrannt. Dass hier auch Frauen waren, ein Gut, welches man hier sehr selten zu Gesicht bekam, hatte ich überhaupt nicht gemerkt. Meine Aufregung und Konzentration war auf etwas anderes gerichtet, dann hörte endlich die Musik auf und wir drängten uns an die anderen Mitschüler um dem Herzogen bei seiner Ansprache zu sehen. Ganz plötzlich sah ich Ihn.  
Ich sah den Gott, der mein ganzes Leben bestimmen sollte.  
Ich starrte Ihn wohl an.  
Ich benahm mich wohl wie ein Verliebter.  
Aber ich war zu getroffen, um normal zu sein.  
Der Herzog begann irgendwelche Namen vorzulesen, ich wusste nicht wieso, dann auch plötzlich meinen und die Menge klatschte.  
Es handelte sich also um eine Ehrung, ich wusste aber nicht wofür und von wem, alles war so gedämpft und unecht. Es war ein Rausch verschiedener Gefühle, zusammen mit meinem schnell schlagenden Herz und meinem unregelmäßigen Atem- dann stupste mich ein Freund nach vorne und ich bewegte mich sehr langsam zu den Herzogen und dem Gott. Mechanisch küsste ich seine Hand und ging auf die Knie, ohne mich zu bedanken, denn ich hatte vergessen wie es mit dem Sprechen funktionierte. Zittrig erhob ich mich und sah zu der hohen Macht auf. Mein Herz schlug nicht mehr und ich stürzte zu Seinen Füßen und küsste sie. Küsste sie mit einer Zärtlichkeit, wie man sie wohl nur an eine Geliebte gegeben hätte.  
Als ich wagte aufzusehen, sah Goethe zu mir herab. Sein Blick war steif und unbewegt, doch in Seinen Augen glitzerte etwas als Er mich ansah.  
Neugierde.

 


	2. Strophe II

_Was ich in jenem Augenblick empfunden,_  
_Und was ich sang vergebens sinn‘ ich nach,_  
_Ein neu Organ hatt‘ ich in mir gefunden,_  
_Das meines Herzens heilge Regung sprach,_  
_Die Seele wars, die Jahre lang gebunden,_  
_Durch alle Fesseln jetzt auf einmal brach,_  
_Und Töne fand in ihren tiefsten Tiefen,_  
_Die ungeahnt und göttlich in ihr schliefen._

 

.

.

.

.

Die vielen Leute um mich herum schauen zu mir, lächeln, grüßen, neigen den Kopf. Ich tu es nach, kenne die meisten gar nicht aber gebe mein Bestes, trinke ein wenig von dem sauersüßen Wein und huste zur Seite, drücke die Hand unter dem Tisch und schaue zu meiner Frau. Charlotte lächelt mich an und streichelt weiter über meine raue Handfläche, ihre Augen sind geduldig und ihre Stimme freundlich, wenn sie mich vorstellt oder bekannt macht mit ihren Vertrauten, aber eigentlich weiß sie, dass ich interessiert bin an etwas anderem und dass mein Geist gar nicht fähig ist, das alles aufzunehmen.

Ich nehme noch einen Schluck von dem Wein und leere mein Glas aus, schaue mit großem Interesse in dessen Boden und verliere mich in Gedanken, die ich nicht einmal jetzt zusammensuchen kann- meist ergibt alles nur Sinn, wenn ich es auf dem Papier ordnen kann… Und obwohl die Gedankenfetzen so wahllos in mir hervor gehen, spüre ich wie sie mich immer mehr einnehmen, wie eine Erkenntnis in mir zu reifen kommt und wie sie mich so sehr einnimmt, dass ich auch die wenigen Dinge, auf die ich zuvor geachtet hatte wieder vergesse.

Charlottes Händedruck ist es, der mich wieder zurück bringt.

„Huh?“, eilig schaue ich auf und erblicke sofort Den Mann vor uns. Goethe. Ich weiß es sofort, weiß es wegen der Augen, wegen der Haltung, wegen des Gesichts, wegen allem.

Ich weiß es, weil ich einem Gott erneut gegenüber stehe und das genauso wie damals, damals in meiner Zeit als unterdrückter Schüler, damals als ich kniete und mich nicht traute wirklich aufzusehen.

Kann man dann noch sagen „genauso“?

Im Grunde war nun alles anders, wirklich alles.

Ich war jetzt frei, ich war geflohen, nun hatte ich selber geschrieben, hatte meine Dramen auf großen Bühnen gesehen, mein Publikum war sich weinend in die Arme gefallen… Ich hatte Armut erlebt, hatte meinen Körner kennen gelernt und war in den wenigen Jahren so viel unterwegs gewesen wie in meinem gesamten Leben nicht…

Ich hatte Charlotte kennen gelernt, deren Hand gerade mehr meine hält als ich der ihre, ich hatte geheiratet. Ich war nun ganz erwachsen, hatte lange zu kämpfen gehabt mit dieser verdammten Krankheit, aber es wieder geschafft auf die Beine zu kommen. Die Philosophie begleitete mich dabei, verfolgte mich vielleicht doch eher… hatte ich mich doch Stunden lang mit Kant und Aristoteles beschäftigt und war noch lange nicht ganz einig mit diesen großen Geistern… Und nun?

Nach all dem war ich genauso machtlos von diesem Anblick vor mir.

Goethe stand vor mir, Goethe schaute mich mit diesem…. - Was ist es? Verachtung? - mit diesem Blick an.

Und ja, ich hatte deutlich mehr vorzuweisen als bei unserem letzten Treffen (…obwohl ich damals Ehrungen erhalten habe), aber ich fühlte mich niederer als je zuvor.

Einige Sekunden vergehen, dann ergreift mich die volle Erkenntnis mit der gleichen Wucht wie Rousseaus Gesellschaftsvertrag. Ohne nachzudenken stehe ich auf, stoße dabei den Tisch so, dass die Getränke überschwappen und manch empörte Dame zu uns sieht, aber ich strecke nur meine Hand aus und bringe erstickt meinen Namen hervor: „Friedrich Schiller.“

„Ich weiß“, entgegnet Goethe, seine Stimme ist tief durchdringend und einschüchternd. „Man kennt Sie.“

Meine Wangen werden heiß und kann nichts entgegnen, habe vergessen was gesprochene und gedachte Wörter unterscheidet, so dass es sich anfühlt als müsse ich von nun an ewig stumm bleiben. Die Hand lasse ich sinken ohne die Peinlichkeit zu durchschauen, die mir das nicht Annehmen dergleichen gebracht hatte.

Der Mann vor mir zupft leicht an seinem blauen Frack, seine dunklen Augen halten sich nicht mehr länger mit meinem Anblick auf. „Sie sind eine kleine Berühmtheit.“ Er klingt abschätzig, ganz offen und ohne Filter.

In mir geht eine Art Verwirrung vor, denn ich verstehe die Zusammenhänge nicht, gleichzeitig eine große Verletztheit. Was hatte ich getan? Warum sagte er so etwas?

„Anscheinend können Sie aber nicht mehr sagen als Ihren Namen.“

Meinen Namen?

Ich greife leicht ins Leere, weil Charlotte ihre Hand weggezogen hatte, als ich aufgestanden war und bekomme das Gefühl, dass alles schrecklich eng werden würde und die Luft nicht mehr ausreichen würde, als würde Goethe vor mir sie weg atmen.

„S-so ist es nicht…“, versuche ich mich aus meiner Ohnmacht zu kämpfen, aber es kommt nicht mehr von mir und von ihm auch nicht. Er schaut mich und meine zitternde Gestalt mit den glühend roten Wangen an… und wendet dann den Blick ab. Er wirkt erleichtert als man ihn weg winkt, verabschiedet sich nicht von uns, kommt nebenan an und hat viel zu erzählen von Italien.

Das war es dann wohl.

Betäubt setze ich mich neben Charlotte zurück und schaue zu Goethe zurück, doch die Welt zerschwimmt vor meinen Augen in Philosophie und Gedanken, dann sehe ich nur noch schwarz.

 

Es ist als sollte ich mich nie mehr erholen, die Luft bleibt so dünn wie seit jenem Augenblick, als würden die großen Gelehrten aus der Antike mir die Hand entgegen strecken - nicht jedoch um mich zu lehren, sondern um mich mit ihnen in das Reich der Toten zu ziehen.

Es ist ein lange und noch längerer nicht geendeter Kampf auf dem Weg zur Besserung und als ich es wieder zurück an meinen Schreibtisch schaffe, ist es, als sei eine Kerze ausgeblasen worden und das Tintenglas zur stumpfen Feder leer. Ein Dichter sollte ich nicht mehr sein, meine Seele hatte diese Kraft ausgehaucht und das letzte bisschen zerrann einfach zwischen meinen hilfesuchenden Fingern.

Nein, ein Dichter sollte ich nicht mehr sein…

Es ist ein traumähnliches Wandeln in ruhiger Abgeschiedenheit, als sollte sich nichts mehr ändern. Charlotte waltet alles, ist um mich herum und machte mir das Leben schön, den Goldsohn halte ich gerne und stolz im Arm, Körner küsse ich im Überschwang der Freundschaft, am Abend kehre ich zurück an meinem leeren Tische.

Ein kleiner Augenblick soll mir das zurückgeben, was ich verloren hatte.

Ein kleiner Augenblick sollte reichen, um meine Seele zu rühren, wie sie bisher noch nie getroffen wurde.

Goethes Augen sind dunkel in der einen Sekunde, in der nächsten golden leuchtend. Mein Herz schlägt schnell, wenn ich seinen Worten lausche - es ist, als würde ein Gott zu mir sprechen auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen als wäre es eine innere Stimme, die mich genau versteht, so dass ich nicht alles aussprechen müsste, als wäre vieles einfach schon geklärt und selbstverständlich.

Meine Handflächen werden ganz feucht und das ehrfürchtige Zittern verlässt mich erst lange nach der Verabschiedung.

Goethes Lächeln ist erst selten, manchmal spöttisch, manchmal herzlich. Mir schwindelt davon, alles zusammen plötzlich zu sehen, was mir vorher nur aus der Ferne erlaubt war.

Die sanfte Stimme, die mich zu verfolgen scheint und manchmal ganz plötzlich hinter mir auftaucht.

Es ist als würde ich an meinem Schreibtisch sitzen und Goethe plötzlich hinter mir haben… Sein Geist beugt sich über den meinen, seine Hand greift nach meinen Fingern und legt mir vorsichtig die Feder zwischen sie. Er kommt näher bis an mein Ohr, nur ein Flüstern ist zu hören…

„Schreiben Sie… Schreiben Sie…“

Und das tat ich auch.

Mit Augenringen und wüstem Haar halte ich Goethe die vollgeschriebenen Seiten hin. Er nimmt sie an, sein prüfender Blick fliegt über die Tinte, das Papier lässt er sinken, unsere Augen treffen sich… dann lächelt er und hält mir die Hand entgegen. „Willkommen zurück.“

Aber es war eher wie ein ganz neuer Anfang, denn einer Rückkehr. 


	3. Strophe III

_Und als die Saiten lange schon geschwiegen,_  
_Die Seele endlich mir zurücke kam,_  
_Da sah ich in den engelgleichen Zügen_  
_Die Liebe ringen mit der holden Scham,_  
_Und alle Himmel glaubt' ich zu erfliegen,_  
_Als ich das leise, süße Wort vernahm –_  
_O droben nur in sel'ger Geister Chören  
_ _Werd' ich des Tones Wohllaut wieder hören!_

 

 

Das Theater ist gut gefüllt, immer wieder ist es sehr gut besucht, das sagt man mir oft. Selber gehe ich auch öfter hin, besonders am Anfang. Die Lodge, welche Goethe zu meiner eigenen erklärt hatte, ist mir ein perfekter Platz. Man sieht mich nicht, ich habe meine Ruhe, kann aber die Bühne gut beobachten, ebenso die anderen Menschen.  
Wenn die Pause beginnt, schaue ich immer interessiert zu den Zuschauern und staune nicht schlecht, wer sich alles in der Gruppe von vielen erkennen lässt. Hier die auffällige Gestalt der ehrenvollen Tante meiner Frau, Charlotte von Stein, dahinten die unauffällige Christiane Vulpius. Wenn einige den Saal verlassen haben, stehe ich auf und nehme einen weniger bekannten Weg hinter die Bühne, treffe dabei niemand anderen und habe meinen Mantel verkrampft um mich geschlungen. Da meine Gestalt im Allgemeinen schon seltsam anzusehen ist, so ist sie es nun sicher nur mehr; dann komme ich an und treffe nicht nur die Schauspieler, teilweise kostümiert, teilweise halb geschminkt und nicht ganz angezogen, sondern auch den großen Theaterdirektor, der nun immer noch weitläufige Anweisungen gibt und Betonungen wie in einer Probe korrigiert und kritisiert. Es ist kein Wunder ihn hier zu sehen, immerhin wurde das Stück bisher keine fünf Mal aufgeführt und man muss noch immer nach dem Rechten schauen. Ein junges Fräulein wird gerade besonders gescholten, wobei ich keinen großen Grund dafür vermuten kann, denn die ganze Aufführung ist für mich bisher eine sehr glückliche. Ich treffe ihre hellen Augen, die sich weiten während sie mit dem Finger auf mich zeigt. „Da ist ja der Herr Hofrath Schiller! Und verstecken tut er etwas!“  
Goethe fährt zu mir, gerade noch war sein Blick eher grimmig, nun aber mehr überrascht.  
Ich stehe noch ein paar Sekunden da, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mir spürend und gebe noch nicht preis, was sich wirklich unter meinem Mantel bereithaltet. „Meine lieben Damen und Herren, da ich bisher krank war ist dies heute meine persönliche Premiere und ich denke die lange gemeinsame Arbeit gibt einen schönen Anlass…“, statt den Satz zu beenden, lasse ich die hervorgezogene Flasche weiter sprechen, bei deren Anblick sich jede Miene aufhellt, nur die eines gewissen Herren natürlich nicht. „Herr Schiller! Alkohol! Wie Sie es _schon wieder_ hier hereinschmuggeln!“  
Ihn keck ignorierend öffne ich die Flasche während von jemandem schon die ersten Gläser gebracht werden. „Ich denke wir sollten da anstoßen!“  
  
Nach dem das Theater fertig gespielt wurde – und es wirklich eine Glanzleistung der Schauspieler und des Direktors gewesen war – laufe ich langsam zurück nachhause. Die Straßen sind schon dunkel und kaum ein Licht schafft seinen Weg aus einem Fenster hinaus. Auch war es eigentümlich, aber durchaus angenehm still, so dass nur meine Schritte und die meines Begleiters ertönen. Ich bin nicht alleine, an meinem Arm eingeharkt und in seinem dunklen Mantel versteckt, läuft Goethe und schaut sich um. Wie seltsam es ist, ihn so neben mir zu haben und wie unmöglich es mir früher schien, dass dieser Mann eines Tages bei mir eingeharkt sein sollte.  
Lange laufen wir still nebeneinander, die wenigen Lichter werfen unsere Schatten, meiner viel länger als der seinen, seiner, viel stolzer und anmutiger als der meinen.  
„Herr Schiller…“, fängt er dann plötzlich an und unterbricht die Ruhe, sein Blick geht zu mir herauf. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass sie wieder schreiben.“  
Die Röte steigt mir ins Gesicht und ich kann nicht mehr als nur weiter zu schauen. Glücklicherweise erwartet man scheinbar auch nicht mehr von mir, denn er spricht weiter, den Blick langsam wieder nach Vorne richtend. „Auch dass ich Ihre Stücke spielen lassen kann. Es bereitet mir eine Freude… Es bringt die Leute auf den richtigen Weg.“  
Den richtigne Weg? Darüber sprachen wir schon. Die großen Ziele, das absolute Ideal…  
„Ich bin auch sehr froh, das Dichten hat mir gefehlt.“. erwidere ich mit nichts als Wahrheit.  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, so gut wie sie darin sind!“, nun lachte er und das auf eine solch ansteckende Art und Weise, dass ich mit einfiel. Unser Weg hat uns vor mein Haus gebracht, welches still und dunkel dasteht, als gäbe es keinen friedlicheren Ort in der ganzen Stadt.  
Ist das nicht ein Umweg für ihn gewesen? Oder täusche ich mich?  
Gerade möchte ich zur Schlussformel ansetzen, als Goethe mir eine Hand auf den Rücken legt. „Sie sollten morgen auch kommen, Herr Hofrath.“  
„Morgen? Wohin denn?“  
„Zu mir.“ Es blieb einen Moment still und wir tauschen Blicke aus, ein freundlicher Druck seiner Finger immer noch auf mir. „Ich treffe mich mit Wieland und Herdern. Sie sollten auch kommen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht recht.“, spreche ich errötend, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Es ist das erste was mir in den Kopf kommt.  
„Sie kennen doch die beiden?“  
„Ja natürlich, natürlich kenne ich sie.“  
„Na dann brauchen Sie nicht schüchtern zu sein.“, er tätschelt mich und lässt von mir ab. „Auch wenn das so Ihre Art ist, Sie sind einfach noch zu jung.“  
Was könnte ich da nur sagen? Noch immer stehe ich da mit hochroten Wangen, als der Dichterfürst weiter geht und mir winkt. „Gute Nacht! Ich schreibe Ihnen noch ein Billett wann Sie kommen sollen! Und bleiben Sie nicht wieder zu lange wach!“  
Dann legt er die Hände an den Rücken und schreitet in die Dunkelheit, eine erhabene und bewundernswerte Gestalt.

 

Ich schreibe und schreibe, an meinem Arbeitstisch ist es mir, als sei ich ein großer Dirigent über einem riesigen Orchester. Alles geht nach mir, ein Gedicht nach dem anderen fliegt unter meine Feder, die wie verzaubert wirkt, so rastlos und mit so viel Tatendrang bewegt sie sich in meiner Hand über das ganze Papier. Meine ganzen Gedanken, mein halbes Dasein zeigt sich in den Dramen, welche ebenso eines nach dem anderen zustande kommt. Meine Seele lebt in der dichterischen Arbeit, mein Leben scheint mit ihr vollkommen erfüllt worden zu sein, als wäre sie der kleine Teil, der immer gefehlt hatte um mich ganz zu machen.  
Neben mir Goethe, lächelnd und mit seiner Hand auf meiner Schulter. Neben mir an meinem Tische, neben mir beim Spazieren gehen, neben mir in unserem Briefwechsel. Unsere Gedanken fliegen einander zu, verstehen sich ohne einander ganz ausgeführt werden zu müssen. Es ist als wäre es die vollkommen gleiche Sprache die wir benutzen, die von niemandem außer uns beiden vollkommen beherrscht wird, jedoch nicht exakt gleichende Gedanken beinhaltet. Verbesserungen seinerseits, Ermutigungen von mir, Hinweise, Bitten, Vermutungen, kleine Wettbewerbe. Das Balladenjahr und das Silversterfest, viele davon, zumindest einige. Jahre die so vergehen, aber sich doch unendlich anfühlen. Unendlich auf die gute, richtige Art und Weise.  
Und immer noch neben mir, Goethe, lächelnd mit der einen Hand auf meiner Schulter und der anderen einen Lorbeerkranz umschließend.  
Wo wäre ich ohne ihn? Was wäre ich?  
Fragen die man sich auf der Straße stellt, auch Diskussionen darüber wer von uns beiden wohl „der Größere“ sein mag, doch ich weiß die Antwort.  
Ich weiß, dass ich ohne Goethe niemals meine Stimme wiedergefunden hätte, noch die Kraft erhalten hätte sie überhaupt zu suchen und dann auch noch zu behalten.  
Mit dankbaren Augen schaue ich nur zu ihm herüber, ihn immer an meiner Seite wissend und dann doch leise flüsternd: „wie lange das mag wohl andauern?“  
Und ebenso leise reicht er mir den Kranz, nicht zur Übergabe, sondern zum gemeinschaftlichen Halten. „Ewig“, antwortet er und seine Augen richten sich in das Weite, auf das was kommen mag und auf das, was niemals vergessen werden sollte.  

 

 


End file.
